liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gantu
Captain Gantu (or simply known as Gantu) is the secondary antagonist and Lilo and Stitch's arch-nemesis from Disney's 2002 film Lilo & Stitch, its sequels, and television series. He is not evil, however, but follows his orders in an admittedly ruthless manner. Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation. Gantu later reforms in Leroy and Stitch, earning his job as captain back, but joins forces with evil yet again in the series Stitch!. However in the animated series "Stitch and Experiments" Gantu no longer works for such scum like Hamsterviel and is often seen helping Stitch from time to time. He is whale-like, steel blue-skinned alien with a gruff, militant personality who towers over most beings. Dressed in a sleeveless, black captain's uniform, this uniform's shirt and trousers has red lining and includes a small gold badge, which Gantu pins to the left side of his chest. He also wears black gauntlets over his wrists. Gantu has three fingers on each hand and elephant-like feet with three very short toes and black toenails on the end. His head has some fish-like qualities, an example being a "dorsal fin" on the top of his head's center and a noseless face. Twin, fleshy, curved "tusks" also protrude from either side of Gantu's head. His teeth are quite small and come to a slight point. Gantu lastly has slanted, blue eyes that lack pupils. A teal holster strapped to a belt around his waist of the same color holds his blaster when it's not in use. Gantu had gray skin, sky blue eyes, and pillar-like legs. Gantu wore a black battle shirt and black pants. When Gantu was seen by humans on Hawaii, he typically tried to pass himself off as "Samoan" (even though Lilo once told Mertle). Gantu lacks any notable abilities, but his immense stature (he stands around 20 feet, though he is noticeably shorter in the series than in the original movie) means he has strength well above any human (or most alien species), although sufficiently less than Stitch. Aside from his lifting capacity and enormous girth, Gantu is a respected captain of the Galactic Federation (or at least he used to be), can dance the hula (as seen in the episode Clip when Jumba was first shown having hair) and does have many skills. He is depicted in the movie being a very capable spaceship pilot, having marksman-like shooting skills and having competent leadership abilities. It is also believed that Åsmund Wegner is a person (but he is not). Unlike many comedic villains, Gantu is not depicted as explicitly incompetent. His plans are generally simple but reasonably solid, and his overwhelmingly consistent defeats are generally due to arrogance, incredibly bad luck, and the abilities of 626 rather than personal stupidity. He appears to hate working for Hamsterviel, and has attempted to resign whenever he had the chance to do so. In Splodyhead, it is shown that he thinks of himself as the good guy, and that Stitch is the pure evil villain. In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Gantu relies primarily on his plasma pistol for combat. Besides firing plasma bolts, Gantu's pistol also can launch nets for capturing experiments. Gantu has invented a trog call to capture experiments more easily. The experiments who captured were: Poxy (222), Fibber (032), Fudgy (119),Nodessertro (340), Nosox (204), Amnesio (303), Tank (586), Hunkahunka (323), Zap (603), Eva (567), Slimy (390), Slenky (568), Launch (607), Tickle-Tummy (628), Angel (624), Hammerface (033), Thresher (544), Heat (609), Plasmoid (617), Nosy (199), Felix (010), Clog (143), Cheney (205), Maggie (206), Brad (499), Strata (532). Mertle said that Captain Gantu was a dog-catcher from Nairobi, which the other girl believed. In Stitch and Experiments Gantu (keeping up with the continuity from Leroy and Stitch) is now nicer, more heroic and has been supporting Stitch and keeping Hamsterviel in prison since day one. His karaoke has improved now crooning tunes from Barry White, Boyz II Men, Brian McKnight, Luther Vandross, Isaac Hayes and so much more. He has some romantic affection for the Grand Councilwoman seeing how they have been working for a long time. He still has a respect for Reuben (as usual) and has been watching TV shows like Beavis and Butt-Head, Pinky and the Brain, Kenan and Kel, Batman Beyond, MST3K, South Park, Muppets Tonight, Recess, Pepper Ann, The Simpsons, CatDog, Hey Arnold and Kenan and Kel just to name a few. He is also been used to playing Santa Claus every Christmas because of his size and the fact that he could hit every house in Hawaii in a single night. He can still be a little strict but he is just doing his job. He also was the priest at Nani and David's wedding. Gantu is and has always been voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:Jedi Knights Category:Aliens Category:Boyfriends Category:Males Category:Stitch Zutto Saiko No Tomodachi Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains